


Maker's Mark

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about his legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: somewhere between Origin and Not Fade Away  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Signature"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Very good." Wesley took the contract back from Angel, careful not to smudge the ink. "Here's one we can be proud of, isn't it? Negotiating this truce, changing the world for the better?"

Angel didn't look up from his desk. "The truce won't last. Nothing I set my name to lasts long."

Wesley waited in silence.

"Y'know what my lasting mark on the world is, Wes? Drusilla. Penn. Sam Lawson. Spike." He grimaced. "All my get and all they sired. Every life they ruined. That's my signature."

"There's Connor," Wesley offered.

He was rewarded with a rare smile. "There's Connor."


End file.
